Dr. House
|Jahr = 2004 - 2012 |Produzenten = Paul Attanasio, Katie Jacobs, Bryan Singer |Laenge = 42 Minuten |Anzahl = 177 in 8 Staffeln |Idee = David Shore |Genre = Drama, Ärzte-/Krankenhausserie }} Dr. House (Originaltitel: House, auch House, M.D.) ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie über den Arzt Dr. Gregory House, einen Spezialisten für Infektionskrankheiten, der ein besonderes Wissen und Gespür für die Diagnose außergewöhnlicher Krankheitsbilder hat. Die Serie, die in den USA seit 2004 gesendet wird und bereits mit dem Emmy und dem Golden Globe Award ausgezeichnet wurde, wird in Deutschland seit dem 9. Mai 2006 von RTL sowie in der Schweiz von SF zwei seit dem 1. Mai 2006 im Zweikanalton ausgestrahlt. In Österreich startete die Serie am 14. Juni 2007 auf ORF 1. In den USA wurden bisher vier Staffeln gesendet, für den 16. September 2008 wurde der Start der fünften Staffel auf FOX angekündigt. Die vierte Staffel besteht wegen des Autorenstreiks 2007–2008 nur aus 16 Episoden. Ask FOX - What is the Announced FALL & MID-SEASON FOX 2008-09 Network Primetime Schedule? Figuren Dr. Gregory House Die Titelfigur, Dr. Gregory House (* 11. Juni 1959, dem Darsteller gleich), dargestellt durch den britischen Schauspieler Hugh Laurie, praktiziert als Arzt am fiktiven Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, einem Lehrkrankenhaus in New Jersey. Während der dritten Staffel ist er 45 Jahre alt. Er ist Spezialist auf den Gebieten der Nephrologie sowie der Infektionskrankheiten und außerdem Leiter der Abteilung für Diagnostische Medizin. House studierte an der Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, bis er vom Dekan rausgeschmissen wurde, da er in einer Prüfung abgeschrieben hatte. Dann studierte er auf der University of Michigan weiter, wo er schließlich seinen Abschluss machte. House trägt äußerst selten Arztkleidung und benötigt wegen eines schlecht behandelten Blutgerinnsels, das zu einem Infarkt und zum partiellen Absterben seines rechten Oberschenkelmuskels führte, einen Gehstock, da der Muskel teilweise herausgenommen wurde. Er ist aufgrund der damit zusammenhängenden Schmerzen stark abhängig vom als Antitussivum zugelassenen Arzneimittel Vicodin, welches das Opioid Hydrocodon enthält. Wie es zu seinem Gebrechen kommt, wird in der Episode Drei Beine beschrieben. Er selbst sagt, dass er die Tabletten nur schlucke, weil er ein Schmerzproblem habe und nicht, wie einige seiner Kollegen meinen, ein Schmerzmittelproblem. Allerdings gibt er in der späteren Episode Tod aus der Wand zu, dass er süchtig sei, dies aber kein Problem darstelle, da er „funktioniere“. Am Anfang der dritten Staffel verliert House dank eines dissoziativen Komas mit Ketamin seine Schmerzen im Bein. Doch bereits in der zweiten Folge muss er wieder am Gehstock laufen. House hat sich auf die Diagnose von seltenen Krankheiten spezialisiert. Seine Vorgesetzte, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, zwingt ihn häufig dazu, seinen Pflichten als Allgemeinmediziner in der Aufnahmestelle nachzugehen, was er mit allen Mitteln zu umgehen versucht. Dazu stellt er sich beispielsweise vor das gefüllte Wartezimmer und klärt seine Patienten darüber auf, wer er ist und dass er wahrscheinlich der einzige Arzt in diesem Krankenhaus sei, der nicht freiwillig dort arbeite. In Sprechstunden kommt es hin und wieder vor, dass er den Patienten einfach sitzen lässt und stattdessen mit einer seiner Handheld-Konsolen spielt. Seinen Patienten gegenüber verhält er sich respektlos und zynisch. Seiner Ansicht nach lügt jeder Mensch, so dass er es vermeidet, überhaupt mit den Erkrankten zu sprechen. Sein mürrischer Charakter steht jedoch in Verbindung mit einer emotionalen Verletzlichkeit, die in der Serie immer wieder angedeutet wird. In den USA ist unter Bezug auf House’ Charakter und typisches Benehmen der Begriff „Houseism“ (deutsch etwa: „Houseismus“) entstanden.siehe: http://www.fox.com/house/features/houseisms/houseisms_1.htm Dieser beschreibt sarkastische Äußerungen, schwarzen Humor und auch ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten gegenüber anderen, oft mit dem Ziel, diese zu verblüffen. Seinen schlechten Umgangsformen stehen außergewöhnliche medizinische Fähigkeiten und Fachkenntnisse gegenüber, was neben seinem Arbeitsvertrag auf Lebenszeit letztlich das einzige ist, das ihn vor der Kündigung bewahrt. Zudem zeigt er in seinem Handeln ein hohes Maß an Moral, die allerdings häufig im Widerspruch zu den üblichen medizinischen Moralvorstellungen steht beziehungsweise zu dem, was er über seine Patienten sagt – dass ihm deren Wohl egal sei. House beherrscht mehrere Fremdsprachen wie Spanisch, Mandarin und Hindi. Dies gibt ihm die Möglichkeit, ausländische Fachzeitschriften zu lesen und mitunter die Gespräche der Patienten in ihrer Muttersprache zu belauschen. Über seine Familienverhältnisse erfährt man nur wenig. Er ist Einzelkind, liebt seine Mutter Blythe House, ist jedoch sehr abweisend seinem Vater John House gegenüber. Einige Folgen zeigen House als Pianisten. Am Ende der Weihnachtsfolge (Staffel 1, Folge 5) spielt er auf seinem eigenen Flügel das Weihnachtslied Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, in mehreren Folgen (zuerst in Staffel 1, Folge 14) spielt er auf einem „Luftsynthesizer“ in seinem Büro Baba O’Riley von The Who. Hugh Laurie ist privat passionierter Klavierspieler, alle Klavierstücke wurden von ihm persönlich gespielt und nicht nachbearbeitet. In Episode 61 (Staffel 3, Folge 15) spielt er zusammen mit einem Patienten mehrere Stücke (u.a. I don't like Mondays) auf einem eigens dafür herangeschafften Klavier. Bereits in der zweiten Staffel sind eine Fender Stratocaster und eine Resonatorgitarre zu sehen, die in seiner Wohnung an der Wand hängen, in der dritten Staffel sieht man eine Gibson Les Paul, er beginnt in dieser Staffel mit dem Gitarrespielen. In Staffel 4 hingegen sieht man House auf einer Gibson Flying V spielen. Generell scheint House ein Musikliebhaber mit einem breit gefächerten Spektrum (von Barock und Klassik über Oper und Jazz bis zu Classic Rock) zu sein; seine Liebe zur Musik nimmt in der Serie einen großen Stellenwert ein. Außerdem mag House in der Regel keine Veränderungen. So spielt er seit der 8. Klasse dieselbe Gitarre, fährt seit zehn Jahren dasselbe Auto und wohnt seit 15 Jahren im gleichen Apartment. Dennoch kauft er sich eine Honda Fireblade (CBR 1000RR), in der Repsol-Sonderlackierung. Dr. House ist ein überzeugter Atheist und Religionsfeind. Sein Team (Staffel 1–3) * Dr. Robert Chase ist Spezialist für Intensivmedizin, ab Staffel 4 Chirurg, Australier und stammt aus wohlhabenden Verhältnissen. Sein Vater, Dr. Rowan Chase, war Spezialist für Rheumatologie und verließ ihn und seine Mutter, die damals dem Alkohol verfallen war. Sie verstarb, als er 16 Jahre alt war. Robert hatte seine Stelle in House’ Team nur einem Anruf seines Vaters zu verdanken. Der kreative Kopf der Gruppe schlägt oft eher unkonventionelle Behandlungsmethoden vor. Robert hatte vor seiner Arztkarriere ein Priesterseminar besucht, jedoch die Prüfungen nicht bestanden. Er geht sehr fürsorglich mit seinen Patienten um, ist gleichzeitig aber auch die konformistischste und naivste Person im Team. Ihm ist sein Job dermaßen wichtig, dass er sich des Öfteren hinterhältig verhält, um jenen möglichst lange zu behalten. Er wird als Einziger von House gefeuert. * Dr. Allison Cameron ist Immunologin und hat eine tragische Vergangenheit hinter sich. Im Alter von 21 Jahren heiratet sie einen an Schilddrüsenkrebs erkrankten Mann, der nach nur 6 Monaten Ehe an den Folgen seiner Krankheit stirbt. Sie bewundert Dr. House und sehnt sich zeitweise sogar nach mehr als nur nach seiner Anerkennung: Am Ende der ersten Staffel, als Vogler festlegt, House müsse einen der Ärzte aus seinem Team entlassen, beendet sie mit ihrer Kündigung den harschen Konkurrenzkampf und die Feindseligkeiten im Team, die mit Voglers Auflage entfachten. Dr. House jedoch will ihre Kündigung nicht akzeptieren und überredet sie schließlich – nach Voglers Abtritt – wieder in sein Team zurückzukehren; allerdings stellt sie die Bedingung, dass House sie zum Dinner ausführt, welches jedoch kläglich scheitert. Ihr empathisches Verhalten zeichnet sie im Team besonders gut aus. Dr. Chase und Dr. Cameron führen während der 3. Staffel eine rein sexuelle Beziehung, die jedoch daran zerbricht, dass Dr. Chase mehr Gefühle für Dr. Cameron entwickelt. In der letzten Folge der 3. Staffel kommen die beiden schließlich doch zusammen. Ab der 4. Staffel arbeitet sie in der Notaufnahme, da sie in der letzten Folge der Staffel 3 erneut kündigt. * Dr. Eric Foreman ist Neurologe und hat die beste Ausbildung im Team, da er an der Johns Hopkins School of Medicine studiert hat, was aber nicht der Grund für die Einstellung in Dr. House’ Team war. Kurioserweise war einer der Hauptgründe seine kriminelle Vergangenheit, da Eric in seiner Jugend wegen Einbruchs verhaftet wurde. Seit sein Bruder im Gefängnis sitzt und seine Mutter an Alzheimer leidet, hat er auch gegenwärtig private Probleme. Es werden oft einige Parallelen zu House angedeutet. Nachdem er am Anfang der 4. Staffel die Leitung der Diagnostischen Abteilung am Mercy Hospital übernimmt und recht bald entlassen wird, kehrt er auf Cuddys Wunsch in House’ Team zurück. Alle drei verlassen House’ Team am Ende von Staffel 3, kehren aber in Staffel 4 in anderen Abteilungen des Princeton Plainsboro zurück. House meint, er könne die Abteilung auch ganz allein betreiben, wird aber von Wilson und Cuddy aufgefordert, ein neues Team zusammenzustellen, weshalb er schließlich 40 Kandidaten durch ein mehrwöchiges Auswahlverfahren laufen lässt, an dessen Ende drei übrig bleiben sollen. Sein Team (Staffel 4) * Dr. Chris Taub (Bewerber 39) ist ein plastischer Chirurg. Anfangs von seinen Kollegen für sein Fachgebiet kritisiert, beweist er sich schnell als fähiger Assistent, wenn es darum geht, an Cuddys Regeln vorbei zu arbeiten. So tarnt er beispielsweise einen notwendigen chirurgischen Eingriff, den House auf Bitte der Patientin nicht dokumentieren will, geschickt als Brustvergrößerungsoperation. Im Laufe der Serie wird bekannt, dass er seine frühere Arbeitsstelle wegen einer Affäre mit einer Krankenschwester aufgeben musste. Zudem besitzt er von allen Bewerbern den größten Mut, House zu widersprechen und seine Ideen zu verfolgen. House lässt ihm hierbei freie Hand, droht aber gleichzeitig mit Entlassung, falls er sich irrt. * Dr. Lawrence Kutner (Bewerber 6, später 9) ist Sportmediziner. Den ersten Eindruck von ihm gewinnt House, als Kutner eine Patientin in Brand setzt, weil er einen Defibrillator in einer mit Sauerstoff angereicherten Umgebung einsetzt. Ein ähnlicher Fehler unterläuft ihm, als er einen Wiederbelebungsversuch auf der feuchten Haut eines Patienten startet, was ihm bei House den Ruf als „Profi mit dem Defibrillator“ einbringt. Wegen seines Einsatzes gefährlicher Techniken ohne medizinisch angemessene Rücksicht auf die Gesundheit des Patienten schafft er es, sich gegen seine Mitbewerber durchzusetzen und schließlich in House’ neuem Team zu landen, obwohl er zunächst schon recht früh von House aus dem Team entlassen wurde. Kutner drehte jedoch sein Bewerberschild um, so dass er nicht mehr Nummer 6 sondern Nummer 9 war und schlug vor, der Patientin Alkohol als diagnostisches Mittel zu verabreichen, weshalb House seinen Rauswurf zurücknahm. * Dr. Remy Hadley (Bewerberin 13) ist eine Internistin. Von ihr selbst ist wenig bekannt, so dass selbst House von ihr fasziniert ist. Sie ist sehr ehrgeizig. Als sie bei einem Patienten zwar die richtige Diagnose stellt, aber den Patienten bei der Einnahme der angeordneten Mittel nicht überwacht, schluckt der Hund des Patienten die Medikamente, was zum Tod des Patienten und des Hundes führt. Trotz dieses Vorfalls wird sie von House nicht entlassen, weil sie ein ungewöhnliches Gespür für Diagnosen an den Tag legt. Später wird der Grund für ihre melancholische Grundstimmung deutlich: Ihre Mutter ist an Chorea Huntington verstorben, und sie befürchtet, selbst an dieser Krankheit zu leiden. House veranlasst heimlich einen Test. Als er ihr die Ergebnisse geben will, reagiert sie erbost, weshalb House anschließend die Ergebnisse ungeöffnet in seinen Papierkorb wirft. Erst im Finale der vierten Staffel führt sie selbst einen Test durch, durch welchen sie erfährt, dass sie an der Krankheit leidet. Von Cuddy aufgefordert, zwei Bewerber zu feuern, wählt House 13 und Amber. Da damit House’ Team nur aus Männern bestünde, will Cuddy, dass House eine der Entlassungen rückgängig macht. Dies war von House, der von Anfang an drei Bewerber behalten wollte, einkalkuliert worden. In Episode 5 der Staffel 4 kann man am Wettzettel letztendlich ihren richtigen Namen lesen: Remy Hadley. Dennoch wird sie von ihren Kollegen und Vorgesetzten entsprechend ihrer Bewerbernummer „13“ genannt. Erst in der Folge „House's Head“ wird sie von Cuddy als Dr. Hadley angesprochen, was House ironisch mit den Worten kommentiert, dass Cuddy nicht mal ihren Namen kennt. Hinzu kommt Foreman, der nach seiner recht kurzen Anstellung am Mercy Hospital von Cuddy gegen House’ Willen zurück in dessen Team berufen wird. Weitere Figuren * Dr. James Wilson ist Leiter der Onkologie, House’ bester Freund und wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der mit seiner Art eigentlich fast immer zurechtkommt. Sein Onkel verstarb an Krebs, worauf James beschloss, sich auf Onkologie zu spezialisieren. Er war mittlerweile dreimal verheiratet und hat zwei Brüder, von denen einer obdachlos ist und seit 9 Jahren vermisst wird. * Dr. Lisa Cuddy ist die Leiterin des Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital und somit die direkte Vorgesetzte von Dr. House. * Stacy Warner (Staffel 1 und 2) ist Anwältin und lebte mit House fünf Jahre lang in einer festen Partnerschaft zusammen. Bei seiner Operation traf sie gegen seinen Willen einige Entscheidungen für ihn, welche das gegenseitige Vertrauen zerstörten. Zwei Jahre später heiratete sie Marc Warner. Als dieser erkrankt, liefert Stacy ihn ins Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital ein und hofft, dass House ihn heilen kann. In der zweiten Staffel stellen beide fest, dass sie noch Gefühle füreinander haben und Stacy ist kurz davor, ihren Mann zu verlassen, als House sie davon abhält. Er glaubt, es werde wieder genauso enden wie beim ersten Versuch und meint, ein weiteres Mal werde er die Trennung nicht durchstehen. Daraufhin kündigt Stacy ihren Teilzeitjob als Juristin der Klinik und zieht mit ihrem beinahe genesenen Mann wieder zurück nach Hause. * Edward Vogler (Staffel 1) ist Besitzer einer Pharmafirma und Multimilliardär. Er stellt dem Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 100 Millionen Dollar zur Verfügung, unter der Bedingung, dass er Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender wird und unrentable Abteilungen geschlossen werden. Vor allem die Abteilung für Diagnostische Medizin mit ihren hohen Ausgaben und dem rebellischen House ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Er versucht, House und sein Team gegeneinander auszuspielen, um House loszuwerden. Dies gelingt ihm jedoch nicht. Als er mit dem Versuch scheitert, House, Wilson und schließlich Cuddy zu entlassen, verlässt er mitsamt seinen 100 Millionen Dollar das Krankenhaus. * Detective Michael Tritter (Staffel 3) kommt als Patient zu House in die Ambulanz. Nachdem er sich eine Zeit lang mit House streitet, misst dieser seine Körpertemperatur und lässt Tritter sehr lange mit einem Thermometer im Mastdarm warten; House kommentiert dies auf dem Flur mit der Frage an eine Krankenschwester, ob sie auch oft das Gefühl habe, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben und nicht zu wissen was. Tritter beschwert sich bei Cuddy, welche House auffordert, sich bei Tritter zu entschuldigen. Da dies nicht passiert, fängt Tritter an, Beweise für House’ Betäubungsmittelmissbrauch zu sammeln. Dabei zögert er nicht, auch die Mitglieder von House’ Team oder seinen Freund Wilson zu bedrängen, indem er deren Konten einfriert, Verschreibungslizenzen zurückziehen oder Autos beschlagnahmen lässt. Er willigt ein, die Anklage gegen House fallen zu lassen, wenn dieser eine Entziehungskur mitmacht und zeigt, dass er sich geändert hat; letztlich landet der Fall aber dennoch vor Gericht. Nachdem er den Fall aufgrund einer Lüge von Dr. Cuddy verliert, gratuliert er House und äußert seine Hoffnung, dass er sich in ihm geirrt habe. * Dr. Amber Volakis ist Radiologin und eine der 40 Bewerber (Nr. 24), die unbedingt die Stelle in House’ Team haben möchte, so dass sie nicht vor miesen Tricks zurückschreckt und dieses Verhalten sogar vor ihren Kollegen verteidigt. Unter anderem wurde sie mit einigen anderen Kollegen von House abgestellt, seinen Wagen zu waschen. Mit den Worten, dass dies alles Zeitverschwendung sei, täuscht sie vor, das Handtuch zu werfen und schafft es dabei, bis auf Cole alle Kollegen des Waschteams zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. Diese intrigante Vorgehensweise hat ihr den Spitznamen „Cutthroat Bitch“ (dt.: „Halsabschneiderschlampe“) eingebracht; unter diesem Namen ist sie auch in House’ Mobiltelefon abgespeichert. Durch ihre Bereitschaft, ungewöhnliche Ansätze zu wählen, schafft sie es trotz des allgemeinen Hasses, den sie auf sich zieht, unter die letzten vier. Sie wird schließlich von House entlassen, weil sie nicht akzeptieren kann, dass sie sich mal irrt; eine wichtige Voraussetzung für ein konstruktives Arbeitsverhältnis. Nach ihrer Entlassung beginnt sie ein Verhältnis mit Wilson, was dieser erfolglos vor House zu verheimlichen versucht. Da beide ein dominantes Verhältnis zu Wilson pflegen und brauchen, buhlen House und Volakis bald um ihn und teilen sich die Zeit mit Wilson in Besuchsplänen auf. Später ist sie zusammen mit House in ein Busunglück verwickelt, an dessen Folgen sie stirbt. * Dr. Jeffrey Cole (Bewerber Nr. 18) ist ein Genetiker und praktizierender Mormone afroamerikanischer Herkunft, weswegen er sich stets den Angriffen des Atheisten House ausgesetzt sieht. House wettet schließlich, ob es ihm gelingt, Cole so zu reizen, dass er ihn tätlich angreift, was ihm schließlich auch gelingt. Er versteht sich gut mit Kutner, bis er die Möglichkeit erhält, zwei Kollegen zu nominieren und Kutner wählt. House durchschaut, dass Cole sich heimlich mit Cuddy verbündet hat, weil sie Kutner wegen seiner Fehler loswerden wollte, und entlässt Cole stattdessen aus dem Team. * Dr. Travis Brennan ist Epidemiologe und Nr. 37 unter den Bewerbern. Er hat, wie sich später herausstellt, acht Jahre für Ärzte ohne Grenzen gearbeitet und somit Erfahrungen mit exotischen Krankheiten gesammelt. House legt ihm nahe zu kündigen, weil er ihn nicht entlassen möchte, nachdem er festgestellt hat, dass Brennan einen Patienten bewusst vergiftet, um die Symptome für seine falsche Diagnose hervorzurufen; Brennan kommt dieser Aufforderung nach. * Henry Dobson (Bewerber 26) ist ein ehemaliger Pförtner einer medizinischen Schule und besitzt keine ärztliche Ausbildung oder Approbation. Dennoch verfügt er über ein enormes Fachwissen, da er 30 Jahre lang Vorlesungen besucht hat. Nach seinem Alter gefragt gibt er an, er sei 21, sofern es „nicht von Belang“ sei. House bemerkt, dass Dobson gar kein Arzt ist, gibt ihm aber weiterhin eine Chance, sich als „Assistent“ zu bewerben. Das Team weist er darauf hin, dass unter ihnen jemand ohne Zulassung sei, sagt aber nicht wer. Dobson zeichnet sich durch eine Denkweise aus, die House ähnelt, weshalb er schließlich aus dem Team entlassen wird: House braucht niemanden, der ihm sagt, was er schon weiß, stellt Dobson selbst fest, bevor House ihm die Begründung für diese Entscheidung liefern kann. Serienstil Fast jede Folge beginnt mit dem zukünftigen Patienten, der gerade die ersten Anzeichen der Erkrankung zeigt. In der nächsten Szene sieht man Dr. House, der von der bevorstehenden Aufgabe erfährt, woraufhin er mit seinem Team mittels Differenzialdiagnose die Krankheitssymptome analysiert. Dieses und andere Handlungselemente erinnern stark an die weniger erfolgreiche Serie Medical Investigation. Im weiteren Verlauf erschweren häufig Lügen der Patienten oder als unwichtig gewertete und daher nicht erwähnte Details eine zügige Diagnose. Dabei greift die Serie fast regelmäßig auf das Stilmittel zurück, dass die zuerst gewählte Behandlung zu einer scheinbaren Besserung des Gesundheitszustand führt, der Patient jedoch einen Rückschlag in Form drastischer Symptome wie z.B. eines epileptischen Anfalls erleidet. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Experte für seltene Krankheiten wird House von der Ärztlichen Direktorin des Krankenhauses, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, immer wieder an seine Pflichten in der Ambulanz erinnert, in der er (eher widerwillig) auch einfachere Fälle zu behandeln hat, wobei er manchmal auf die Lösung seines aktuellen Problems kommt. Häufig sind seine Therapievorschläge provokativ. So verschreibt er beispielsweise einem als Weihnachtsmann verkleideten Mann mit Darmproblemen Zigaretten, einem Patienten, der auf Viagra besteht, gibt er Vitamintabletten und einen Patienten mit vermuteten Schlafproblemen behandelt er mit Bonbons, die als Placebo wirken. Als er die negativen Testergebnisse einer Untersuchung auf Geschlechtskrankheiten erhält, nennt er seinen Patienten „GUSB“, was soviel heißt wie: „Geil und saublöd“ (Folge 12 der Staffel 3). Bei vielen operativen Eingriffen oder der Umschreibung der Krankheit werden Computergrafiken und Latexmodelle verwendet, die das Innere des Kranken und Krankheitserreger bildschirmfüllend darstellen, ähnlich wie bei den CSI-Fernsehserien. Kritik Die deutschsprachigen Leitmedien beurteilten Dr. House recht unterschiedlich. Die Süddeutsche Zeitung attestierte der Serie eine Inszenierung, die „recht konventionell und allenfalls leidlich unterhaltsam nach dem bekannten Muster“''Süddeutsche Zeitung, 9. Mai 2006, S. 17 verlaufe. In Anspielung auf die bisweilen an CSI erinnernde Kamera-Optik meinte die Zeitung: ''„Da helfen auch einige Blutbahn-Ausflüge wenig, bei denen die Kamera durch die Adern der Patienten eilt.“ Die Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung hingegen nannte Dr. House den „miesepetrigsten Mediziner der Fernsehgeschichte“Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 9. Mai 2006, S. 42 und die Serie „ganz und gar großartig“. Die Zeitung sieht den Serienhelden „in der Tradition der großen Fernsehekel Alfred Tetzlaff und Al Bundy.“ Die Neue Zürcher Zeitung wiederum stellt die Serie in Zusammenhang mit den etwa gleichzeitig präsentierten Krankenhaus-Serien Grey's Anatomy und Nip Tuck: Diese Serien würden nun „die gefühlsduseligen Soap-Doktoren der neunziger Jahre“''Neue Zürcher Zeitung, 10. September 2006, S. 42 ablösen. Parallelen zu Sherlock Holmes Die ursprüngliche Idee war es, einen Krimi in ein medizinisches Umfeld zu versetzen. ''„Durch die Lügen und Geheimnisse der Patienten sollte man auf die Diagnose kommen“, so David Shore, der Erfinder von Dr. House. Die Figur des Gregory House soll an den Roman- Detektiv Sherlock Holmes erinnern, und in der Tat gibt es Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen beiden Figuren, die Probleme lösen, die andere nicht lösen können. Sowohl Holmes als auch House versuchen sich nach Möglichkeit die Fälle auszusuchen, die sie interessieren. Beide gehen zwar verschiedenen Berufen nach, aber benutzen auch ungewöhnliche Methoden, um der Lösung ihres Falles näher zu kommen. Beide konsumieren Drogen: Während Holmes sich gelegentlich Kokain und Morphium spritzt, nimmt House regelmäßig Hydrocodon (Vicodin) ein. Eine weitere Parallele liegt in der nicht nur phonetischen Ähnlichkeit der Nachnamen der beiden Hauptfiguren („House“ bedeutet „Haus“, „Holmes“ erinnert an „home“, also „Zuhause“) sowie der vollständigen Namen ihres jeweiligen einzigen richtigen Freundes („Dr. James Wilson“ bei Dr. House verglichen mit „Dr. John Watson“ bei Sherlock Holmes). Bereits in der Pilotfolge soll der Name der Patientin Rebecca Adler auf Irene Adler aus A Scandal in Bohemia verweisen. Darüber hinaus wird House in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel von einem Mann namens Jack Moriarty angeschossen, was auf Sherlock Holmes' Erzfeind Professor Moriarty verweist. Des Weiteren haben beide Figuren die Haus- bzw. Apartmentnummer 221b (siehe Staffel 2, Episode 7).Connections Between House and Holmes House M.D. – Guide to the TV Show (englisch)Brüder im Geiste: Dr. House und Sherlock Holmes Wie Sherlock Holmes beobachtet Dr. House seine Patienten genau und beherrscht die Fähigkeit, aus Kleinigkeiten wie Kleidung, Gang, Hautverfärbungen usw. Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, was ihm bei der Krankendiagnose zu Hilfe kommt. Auch spielt Dr. House zur Entspannung oder für seinen Freund Wilson Klavier, wie in einigen Episoden zu sehen ist. Außerdem beherrscht er ein weiteres Instrument – die Gitarre. Dies ist eine Parallele zu Holmes' Violine. Holmes spielt ebenfalls, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen oder Watson eine Freude zu machen. Staffeln * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Ausstrahlung USA In den USA wird Dr. House auf FOX ausgestrahlt und gehört mittlerweile zu den Serien mit den höchsten Einschaltquoten. Das Finale der zweiten Staffel erreichte 25,5 Mio. Zuschauer, wobei die Staffel damit durchschnittlich mehr als 17 Mio. Zuschauer pro Episode hatte. Im Vergleich zur ersten Staffel (durchschnittlich 13 Mio. Zuschauer) konnte Dr. House somit mehr als 30 Prozent an Zuschauern gewinnen. Dies liegt vor allem an dem sehr guten Sendeplatz, dienstags 21 Uhr nach American Idol. Der so genannte Lead-in von American Idol beträgt regelmäßig mehr als 30 Mio. Zuschauer.Hollywood ReporterHollywood Reporter (27. Mai 2005)Hollywood Reporter (26. Mai 2006)Hollywood Reporter (25. Mai 2007) Deutschsprachiger Raum Deutschland In Deutschland wird Dr. House auf RTL ausgestrahlt. Auf ihrem Sendeplatz, dienstags 21:15 Uhr, konnte die Serie bisher im Schnitt über 5 Mio. Zuschauer und einen Marktanteil von bis zu 33 % in der für den Sender werberelevanten Zielgruppe 14–49 Jahre erreichen. Es wurden bei einzelnen Folgen sogar Werte von über 6 Mio. Zuschauer im Gesamtpublikum gemessen. Damit liegt die Serie deutlich über dem Senderschnitt. Bis zum 11. Juli 2006 war der Sendeplatz noch 22:15 Uhr; erst nach der Verlegung auf 21:15 Uhr gingen die Zuschauerquoten der Serie deutlich in die Höhe. In der TV-Saison 2007/08 war Dr. House das erfolgreichste Format überhaupt in der werberelevanten Zielgruppe.Quotenrenner im TV – Die besten 40 Sendungen der Saison 2007/08 Die Ausstrahlung der vierten Staffel begann bei RTL am 26. August 2008 auf dem bisherigen Sendeplatz. Schweiz In der Schweiz wird Dr. House auf SF zwei ausgestrahlt. Der Sendeplatz wurde auf Montag 20:45 Uhr festgelegt. Die 3. Staffel startete auf dem Schweizer Sender am 3. September 2007. Bereits am 4. Februar 2008 strahlte SF zwei die letzte Folge der 3. Staffel aus – über zwei Monate vor der Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland. Im Gegensatz zu RTL zeigt der Schweizer Sender keine Wiederholungen, sondern unterbricht die Ausstrahlung von Dr. House bis eine weitere Staffel verfügbar ist. Die Ausstrahlung der 4. Staffel hat am 25. August auf SF zwei begonnen. Österreich In Österreich wird die Serie seit dem 14. Juni 2007 jeden Donnerstag um 20.15 Uhr auf ORF 1 ausgestrahlt. Nach dem vorzeitigen Ende der nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge ausgestrahlten 1. Staffel begann der ORF am 29. August mit der Ausstrahlung der dritten Staffel. Im Dezember 2007 begann die erstmalige Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel, von Februar bis Mai 2008 wurden wieder Folgen der 3. Staffel ausgestrahlt. Am 28. August begann die Erstausstrahlung der vierten Staffel mit einer Doppelfolge, was ORF 1 einen Vorsprung von jeweils einer Folge verschafft. Dadurch wird die erste deutsche Folge jeweils auf ORF 1 ausgestrahlt. Soundtrack Die Titelmusik des Vorspanns in der amerikanischen Originalversion der Serie stammt von der britischen Gruppe Massive Attack. Es handelt sich um den Titel Teardrop aus dem Album Mezzanine von 1998. Da in einigen (v. a. europäischen) Ländern die Rechte für die Verwendung des Liedes als Titelsong nicht bestanden, wurde für den Vorspann von Scott Donaldson und Richard Nolan ein ähnlich klingendes Stück namens House komponiert. Für die zweite Staffel wurde von Jason Derlatka und John Ehrlich erneut eine neue, einheitliche Intromelodie komponiert. Aufgrund eines technischen Fehlers hatte RTL bei der Erstausstrahlung der ersten Folge der vierten Staffel ebenfalls Teardrop als Titelmusik verwendet. Ein RTL-Sprecher bezeichnete dies als einen „einmaligen Ausrutscher“.[http://quotenmeter.de/index.php?newsid=29635 Quotenmeter.de: Die Experten: 08. September 2008] Bei den europäischen DVD-Versionen der 2. und 3. Staffel von Dr. House wird (im Gegensatz zu der DVD-Version der 1. Staffel) bei der englischen Tonspur Teardrop verwendet. Am 19. Oktober 2007 wurde ein Soundtrack zur Serie veröffentlicht. Er enthält die europäische Version der Titelmusik sowie elf andere in der Serie verwendete Songs. DVD-Veröffentlichung Nachdem im August 2005 und August 2006 in den USA die ersten zwei Staffeln der Serie auf DVD veröffentlicht wurden, erschien in Deutschland die erste Staffel am 14. Dezember 2006. Die zweite Staffel erschien am 26. Juli 2007. Zusätzlich wurde in Deutschland die erste Folge der ersten Staffel (Schmerzensgrenzen) auf einer MiniDVD veröffentlicht. Es gab Kritik über die DVD-Veröffentlichung der ersten Staffel, weil in der DVD das Seitenverhältnis 4:3 verwendet wird, obwohl die ursprüngliche Fassung im Seitenverhältnis 16:9 vorlag. Um das Seitenverhältnis umzuwandeln musste ein Teil des Bildes „abgeschnitten“ werden. Aus Gründen neuer Technik zeigte RTL die Wiederholungen der 1. Staffel (genauso wie die Episoden der zweiten Staffel) im Seitenverhältnis 16:9. Die britische DVD-Box enthält ebenfalls das Format 4:3, nur die französische DVD-Box enthält das Format 16:9. Die zweite Staffel wurde im Format 16:9 veröffentlicht. Beide Staffeln sind von der FSK ab 16 Jahren freigegeben worden. Beide Veröffentlichungen enthalten die Sprachen Deutsch (Dolby Digital 2.0) und Englisch (Dolby Digital 5.1), sowie Untertitel in beiden Sprachen. In den Vereinigten Staaten erschien die dritte Staffel am 21. August 2007. In Deutschland wurde die dritte Staffel am 24. Juli 2008 veröffentlicht. Die DVDs enthalten alle 24 Episoden der dritten Staffel im Format 16:9. Insgesamt besteht die DVD-Box aus sechs DVDs mit einer Spielzeit von insgesamt 1.005 Minuten.Dr. House: Staffel 3 ab Juli auf DVD Die vierte Staffel ist in den USA am 19. August 2008 erschienen. Literatur * Christian Lukas, Christian Humberg: Starportrait TV: Alles über Dr. House, Heel Verlag GmbH, Königswinter 2007. * Christian Lukas, Christian Humberg: Neues von Dr. House: Starportrait, Heel Verlag GmbH, Königswinter 2008 * Michael Reufsteck, Jochen Stöckle: Die kleine House-Apotheke. Der Beipackzettel zur Kult-Serie, vgs-Verlag, 2008 * Leah Wilson: Dr. House: Unautorisiert (Broschiert), vgs-Verlag, 2008 Weblinks * Dr. House in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Website der Serie auf fox.com (englisch) * House Wiki von fox.com * Hintergrundinformationen auf RTL.de * Serienführer von SF.tv * Portal auf Wikipedia (englisch) * Episodenführer bei fernsehserien.de * HOUSE Medical Reviews - Medizinische Bewertung der Fälle (englisch) * rp-online.de: Ärzte untersuchen Dr. House Medizinische Bewertung eines Falles durch anerkannte deutsche Ärzte und ihre Stellungnahme zur Seriengestaltung * e'Guide-Network-Seite zu „Dr. House“ - aktuelle News, Informationen und Interviews Einzelnachweise en:House, M.D.